


I Need A Lion

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, quinntana friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn learns about the break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Lion

"Quinn? I thought you'd dropped off the face of—

"What the ever-loving fuck, Lopez?"

"Wha—"

"What the ever-loving fuck? Sam called me. She won't stop crying. He said it was like the sound of 50,000 crying people crying. I don't know what movie he got that from. Her parents are looking for a shrink. Where the fuck are you?"

"I—"

"Because some Girl. Looked at you. Lopez, any girl or boy in their right mind would look at you. Fuck."

"Quinn? You're saying 'fuck' alot."

"So you go. You go now, and take her expensive presents, and go on your knees, and you beg her, beg her to take you back. You need to go now. Because if you don't, I swear I will cut you."

"That's my line."

"I'm in the Yale Fucking Drama Department. I can use any line I want. And you had the fucking— I want a phone call from Sam or Britt, tonight, saying that you went and did what I said. Clear? I'm hanging up now."


End file.
